Umbrella
by MarcyCharlotte
Summary: Hyori sale de clases antes pero se pone a llover de repente, pero no tiene paraguas... ¿Cuanto puede tardar en llegar a casa un día lluvioso?


_- ¡Yatori para todos! **W** He pensado mucho en este one-shot, espero que lo disfrutéis! **W**-_

* * *

La clase de ingles se me hace eterna... No me puedo creer que casi me duermo cuando mi compañero Nakamura ha leído un fragmento de uno de los textos. ¡Tengo que dormir más maldita sea!

Ahora que Yato también esta en casa, duermo un poco más intranquila. No se si estará cómodo en casa... desde lo último que pasó con su plaga, no me quiero imaginar que Yuki pueda recaer de nuevo. Lo pase fatal... ¿y si alguno de los dos hubiera muerto? nada hubiera sido lo mismo... Por no mencionar lo que paso con Noa y aquel Dios de la Calamidad, ni si quiera me acuerdo de su nombre...

De la nada, la señorita dice mi apellido en voz alta. ¿Sera que se nota mucho que estoy distraída? La miro algo intranquila. Por favor, que no me pida leer, por favor...

- Iki, lee el texto de la pagina 13 por favor. -dijo con una mirada incriminatoria-

Me levante de mi asiento. Tuve que abrir el libro antes de hacerlo, ni si quiera lo tenía abierto... Me dispuse a iniciar la lectura de aquella parrafada, pero el timbre anunció el final de la clase, y un gran estruendo se formó en esta.

- Bueno... Para mañana, quiero que me hagáis los ejercicios de esta pagina y un breve comentario de texto. -lo apuntó todo en la pizarra-

Puff... Salvada por la campana. Unas leves gotitas de sudor frío recorrían mi rostro. Menos mal, parece que hoy el día esta de mi parte.

Tocaba clase de gimnasia a última hora de la mañana supone que hoy tenemos que hacer la prueba de los cien metros lisos. Justo después tendré que ir a casa a ver como están Yato y Yuki. Aunque no se si estarán, puede que a Yato le haya surgido alguno de sus trabajos raros...

Recogí todo lo que tenía encima de mi pupitre, no era gran cosa. Casi todo el mundo había recogido antes que yo. Sobre todo los chicos, a quienes les encanta la clase de gimnasia.

Todo el mundo iba a salir de clase, pero nada más abrir la puerta, vimos a nuestro profesor de gimnasia venir directo a nuestra clase. ¿Qué pasara?

- Chicos, hoy no haremos clase de educación física. Parece ser que esta chispeando y puede que caiga más fuerte.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio esperando lo que el profesor dijo poco después.

- Chicos, podéis iros a casa.

Todos gritaron de la emoción. No todos los días llegábamos a casa una hora antes. Ahora seguro que pillare a Yato y Yukine en casa... Pero... ¡Mierda! ¡No tengo paraguas! Esta mañana había un cielo soleado y sin una miserable nube... ¿Acaso Kofuku esta haciendo de las suyas? Y hoy que pensaba que tendría un buen día...

Hubiera preferido hacer gimnasia, correr los cien metros lisos, o una maratón si hacía falta... ¡pero no quiero correr bajo la lluvia! Todo el suelo esta resbaladizo, como me caiga me voy a manchar el uniforme... Estaba cerca del cruce del tren, puedo ver la calle que pasa por mi casa desde aquí.

Ahhh... Como me gustaría ahora mismo estar en mi bañera con agua calentita y llena de burbujas... Pero el tren parecía no estar de mi parte. Tuve que pararme para dejarlo pasar, demasiado lento... no lo recordaba así.

Al pasar por completo, del otro lado de las vías había un chico vestido con un chan-... espera... ¡¿Yato?! Y no tiene paraguas... ¿a donde ira?

- Eres una cabeza hueca, Hyori. -sonrió ampliamente , mirándola con superioridad-

- ¿Ah? ¡¿Por qué debería ser una cabeza hueca?! Si te refieres a la lluvia, esta mañana hacía un sol esplendido, no se por qu-

En una reacción por reflejo, cogí el objeto que Yato me había lanzado. ¿Un paraguas?... ¡Pero si no tenía ninguno! Y encima es mi paraguas... ¿Viene de casa?

- Abrelo. Si te resfrias será un problema. -se rascaba la nuca algo sonrojado-

- ¿De donde has sacado MI paraguas? -abrió el paraguas, resguardándose del agua-

- Pues de tu casa, ¿de donde va a ser? -le dio un pequeño toque en la frente con dos de sus dedos-

Me noto la cara algo caliente. ¿Estare roja? ¡Por favor Dios, que no este sonrojada! Yato empezó a caminar sin previo aviso con ambas manos en los bolsillos... ¿Pero es que no tiene otro paraguas para él? Y eso que en casa hay de sobra...

- Yato. -le cogió de uno de sus brazos y lo arrastró hasta abajo del paraguas- Deberias saber que yo no soy la única que puede resfriarse.

Lo mire de reojo. Mierda, me esta mirando... pero, ¡¿esta rojo?! Cuando me quise dar cuenta, no le había soltado aun del brazo y estábamos caminando agarrados, como una pareja... ¡Aaah! ¡Deja de pensar esas cosas que tu cara seguro que esta roja!

- Hyori... -dijo mirando al frente-

Lo mire con curiosidad. Llevábamos más de medio camino sin hablar...

- ¿Por qué viniste con nosotros? con Yukine y conmigo a luchar contra Rabou...

Con que era así como se llamaba aquel Dios...

- No...No lo se. En aquel momento no me acordaba de vosotros, ¿verdad? supongo que actúe por instinto...

Yato guardo silencio unos segundos para después pararse en seco... ¿He dicho algo malo? De la nada Yato me abraza... ¡¿Pero que diantres esta pensando este pervertido?! Me abrazaba bien fuerte... Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta me soltó de su agarre para darme un beso... ¡¿UN BESO?! N-n...n-no puede ser!... Tengo que estar rojisima... Solté el paraguas, estoy muy débil... ¿esto es un sueño? No... Las gotas de agua esta frías.

- Estaba preocupado por ti Hyori... -dijo pegando su frente con la de ella-

- Pervertido... -susurró, Yato la miró con detenimiento-

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- He dicho... ¡Pervertido! -le soltó un puñetazo que mando a Yato al suelo-

- ¡¿P-pero que he hecho?! -se acariciaba la zona afectada, mirándola desde el suelo-

- Robarme mi primer beso así... ¡Yo quería que fuese especial! ¿No podrías haber esperado ha estar en otra parte? -se tapó la boca, había hablado más de lo necesario-

Mierda... ¡Me acabo de declarar indirectamente! Mierda, mierda, mierda... ¿Eh? Yato se esta riendo... ¡¿Pero de que va?! ¿Todo era una broma?

- Para mi, este lugar es especial.

Ahora que me fijo... estamos en una calle transitada pero, casi no hay gente. Esta calle me suena... espera, ¡es donde me atropellaron!

- Para mi, no hay lugar más especial que donde te conocí, Hyori.

¡¿Cómo?! ¿D-d-d-de verdad que Yato que me quiere? No me lo creo...

- N-no... no se que decir...

- Bueno, yo se lo que si puedes hacer, te acabas de dormir de nuevo.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta mi cuerpo estaba en el suelo. Yato no paraba de reírse... Pero, ¿quien sabe? puede que a partir de ahora, todo sea un poco diferente...¿no?


End file.
